retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guides/joining a guild
Finding a Guild The Guild Window doubles as a Recruitment Window when you don't yet belong to a guild. Bring up the Guild Window by pressing U, or by selecting it from the EQII Menu. In this window, EQ2 suggests a list of guilds that might be a good match for you - and makes it easy for you to contact that guild immediately. * Only guilds with online recruiters are shown in the list, and up to a maximum of 40 guilds will be shown. * The list of guilds is sorted based on how many members are online (or recently online), based on how many members of the guild are close to your level. Belonging to a Guild Here are some of the resources that you get access to when you join a guild: * Guild chat: private channel to chat with your fellow guild members. * Guild bank: share items and money with your fellow guild members. * Guild website: Sony Online Entertainment provides a website to each guild in Everquest 2. The website includes a message board, news page, and guild roster. * Guild hall: guilds of sufficient level and wealth can purchase a guild hall, and fill it with conveniences and amenities for its guild members, such as merchants and travel services. Guild Levels Guilds in EQ2 have levels, just like characters have levels. You can see the guild's experience bar along the bottom of the Guild Window. Each time a guild member earns Status Points, the guild earns some experience. When the experience bar fills up, the guild earns a level. * Guilds can earn up to 90 levels. * Each tier (10 levels) bestows some additional rewards on the guild, in the form of certain items that can be purchased by its members, and certain guild raids that are unlocked for its use. * The amount of space available in the guild bank increases each time the guild reaches a certain level. Guild Halls Guild Halls are places where your guild members can come, hang out, chat, and do a whole lot more. They are a sort of status item. Guild halls vary in size, layout, lighting, and textures on the floors, walls, and ceilings. There are three tiers of Guild Halls available from tier 1, a basic five room guild hall, to tier 3, a huge sprawling castle-like environment. One of the benefits of owning a Guild Hall is the ability to place amenities in it. Amenities are "bonus" items you can purchase for your guildhall. The number of amenities you can purchase depends on your guild's level. Amenities are broken into two groups, Hirelings and Objects. * Hirelings: Hirelings are NPC's which serve a specific purpose, such as a banker or a merchant of some sort. Hirelings can have their appearance adjusted to become any race or gender, they can be renamed, (the default is their occupation), and they can have their appearance customized. * Objects: Objects are non-NPC objects, like the mailbox, etc. Most objects can be placed anywhere in your guild hall, although objects have fixed positions, and some objects can be resized. Guild Halls charge rent, which is paid from the guild's escrow account. The guild hall's escrow can be contributed to by anyone by using the deposit tab on the housing window. It takes a lot of status and money to maintain a guild hall, so the task of paying is normally a collective effort by the guild's members. Things to consider before joining a Guild #Joining a guild is not as easy as just getting an invite. #Before joining any guild consider making a written list and ask yourself what you really want from a guild. #Once you have your list and have a guild in mind, determine if it can meet your needs and desires. #Consider if you can meet their rules and requirements. Even low level guilds have expectations that you may not be able to meet. #Is this a group of individuals who you would enjoy spending a considerable amount of time with? #Don't hesitate to ask current members about their guild. I have found that most members are very honest about the benefits and problems of their guild. #Do they treat you as a player when asking questions or a newbie? #What is their raid schedule like, if not raiding, what are their future plans? #Do they have a DKP or STATUS POINT system in place that is fair and well thought out with all players needs in mind? #How long do they allow non active members to remain on the guild list? #What is the age of most of the active players in the guild? Do they have a list of demographic information available/posted somewhere easy to review? #If the guild you are considering joining is made up largely or has a large member base of younger than 18 years, would that amount of people below the age of 18 bother you? #Do they use Ventrilo or Teamspeak or GSC? Does the guild charge members to use this chat system? It is strongly recommended having a guild that uses one of these for out of game chat whenever the in-game chat system is down, or you're unable to log into game for some reason. It is also one way to get to know your fellow guild members. #Guild "hopping" is something you really want to avoid, and most responsible guilds that care about their reputations, ask about your current or previous guild affiliations, however, this is also a game you pay for and if you’re not having fun with a guild don’t hesitate to move on. Just make sure it's for the right reasons and you leave on good terms. Ask the Guild Officers or Leader if they would mind giving you a good referral towards your next guild. This will go a long way in cementing your position in a new guild. Category:Browse Category:Guide